


take my hand

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Nicky & Erik's wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Andrew & Neil dance at Nicky's wedding





	take my hand

"Dance with me?" Neil asked, leaning over the bar Andrew had slipped behind to make his own drink, ignoring the hired hand for Nicky's wedding.

Neil was dressed in a suit of quite possibly the darkest black on earth, sleek, tailored, ostentatiously gorgeous. Andrew had been glaring at everyone all night so they didn't ask him to dance. His auburn curls were messy, his cheeks flushed from the heat of the dance floor, his expression unaware of how everyone including Andrew wanted to ravish him.

He wanted his whiskey, but he wanted to put his hands on Neil just a little more right then. He turned the empty glass over again, set on coming back for it. Neil blinked at him in surprise when he took his hand and lead him to the outskirts of the crowd currently surrounding Nicky and Erik. Their fingers interlocked in a childish, intimate sort of way, rather than just clasping. Neil dangled his wrist over his shoulder and Andrew slid his palm around the curve of his hip.

"I can't believe I got you to dance at Nicky's wedding." Neil said in quiet awe.

Andrew stared at him. "I'm not dancing at Nicky's wedding. I'm just dancing with my partner."

Neil's chest flooded with heat and he smiled, a private smile just for he and Andrew. He was particularly fond of that term even if Andrew never really used it. He found it very fitting. Andrew was his partner in everything, his partner in life. He felt drunk and high and completely grounded at the same time.

"Okay," he shuffled closer, draping both hands around his neck. Andrew wrapped his arms around him and they swayed slowly, the jump of the electronic bass forgotten. "Thank you."

Andrew rolled his eyes, mouth quirking into a one sided sort of smile. "Shut up and kiss me you idiot."

Neil did.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly bless all fic writers I love u but how does anyone write major angst for these two. I just got done rereading extra content about Andrew's past and I'm just... crying I want them to be happy and in love and safe forever :(


End file.
